


Spencer's Event

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Literary References & Allusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: Spencer is having a special event in an old, dreary looking church.  Will it turn out alright?  Why such an old, dreary place?  Will anyone have the nerve to ask him, why?





	Spencer's Event

Deary, cold, and old, the church on the hill sat. It gave off a medieval air, as one looked up at it from below. The bare tree in front of it, blocked the architectural nuances that made it unique. Spencer always noticed the beauty in older things. Things of quality, character, and an unique makeup, that might be hidden under a worn surface.

When he had decided on the location, he caught himself with these thoughts. It was like art appreciation, enjoying good literature, or fine wine. He smiled to himself, and booked the venue for the occasion. He knew that he would be explaining himself to everyone, but tough. This was him. Currently, his heart was happy.

Spencer set about making preparations for the event. Checking off checklist after checklist of things that needed to be done. Hotch caught him at work one day, merrily working down a list. He went over to Dave, elbowed him to look. The two men about laughed at the sheer look of giddiness on Spencer's face, with the completion of another list.

It wouldn't be much longer before Spencer's event. Everyone had their invites. They were definitely shaking their heads and pondering his choice of locations. No one, however; was brave enough to dare ask Spencer.

“You ask him, if you want to know that bad, Morgan.” JJ said.

“Not me, I'm not sitting through a 20 minute ramble on the history of the church, before he even gets to why he picked that old place.” Derek groaned.

“It is at least heated, isn't it?” Penelope asked?

“They wouldn't allow, December events if it wasn't.” Rossi answered.

“Well it better be! Formal attire, of itself, isn't very warm.” Emily chuckled.

As the day got closer at hand, Spencer became exceedingly nervous. All his lists complete. All his i’s dotted, t’s crossed, he seemed too idle. It was as though his mind wouldn’t stop running through every what if this goes wrong scenario. Hotch being the friend that he was, took Spencer home the night before.

“Hey, can I come up and sit with you a bit? Just take your mind off things?” Aaron asked?

“Would you please?” Spencer replied, albeit too quickly.

After getting inside, they sat next to each other on the couch. Aaron looked at his friend, who looked like he might explode at any moment.

“Spencer. Everything is ready. You've worked out every detail. You've prepared for contingency after contingency. It will all be fine. Just breathe and remember to enjoy yourself, also tomorrow.” Aaron said, as he reached up and rubbed Spencer's shoulders.

“But what if…”

Aaron placed his finger on Spencer's lip, shushing him.

“Then you will take care of it, if one of your friends doesn't first. You know very well we will all be making sure, that your event is perfect.”

“I don't deserve friends like you.”

“Yes, you do.” Aaron said, as he ran his thumb over Spencer's cheek.

Spencer leaned into the attention from Aaron, finally resting his weary head on the man's shoulder. Aaron ran his fingers through Spencer's hair until he heard the younger man's breathing even out.

“You think that you can get some sleep now?” Aaron asked in that rich deep voice.

“Yes.” Spencer smiled, nodded, and walked Aaron to the door. “See you tomorrow.”

“I'll be there with bells on for you.” Aaron smiled back.

With a quick peck of the lips, Spencer closed the door and headed to bed.

He was up bright and early the next day. Showered, shaved, hair styled, and ready to go by noon, even though the car wasn't due til 12:30pm. When he arrived at the old church, he checked that the tables were set, the cake had been delivered, the food, the drinks, nameplates, etc. Everything was where it was supposed to be. He let out a sigh of relief just as Morgan and Garcia found him.

“Damn, pretty boy you look fine.” Morgan exclaimed.

“Everything ok 187? Or do I need to kick some butt with these heels?” Penelope squealed spinning around.

“Nice shoes, but no. Everything is taken care of.” Spencer smiled.

The friends walked together to the main entrance. They met Emily.

“I'm going to steal Spencer, if you two will greet everyone else?” She asked

“Sure.” They answered.

“Aaron is down there. First door on left, if anyone needs him. See ya.” Emily volunteered as she dragged Spencer towards the front of the church, talking and pointing as they went.

It wasn't long before all the guest had arrived and been seated. Once they had, Derek and Penelope joined them. They waited for it to start.

Music played, Spencer entered from the right with Emily. Candles stood behind him, seven dark red ones on wrought iron stands, each one an inch or two lower than the next, a big white bow at the base. Spencer stood in between, with Emily on his right.

He spoke, “Many of you have wondered at my choice of location. I learned growing up to appreciate fine literature.” He looked at his mother in the front row.

“That literature told me of noble men, who kept the world safe for others, and that's who I strove to become. In that quest, there have been many dragons and demons to slay. I've made and lost many a friend on the way. As in most fine stories, there's a knight in shining armor. One of great character, compassion, and love, who swoops in to save the day. My knight has saved me time and time again. Today, I save him from a lifetime of loneliness. My knight,” the backdoors of the church opened, “Aaron Hotchner.”

The guests stood! The music played! Aaron walked toward Spencer. The officiant came from the left to meet the two men at the front, as they joined hands. The vows and rings exchanged, the officiant announced.

“I present to you Dr. And Mr. Reid-Hotchner. You may kiss your husband.”


End file.
